Visitor
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: At his most vulnerable moment, she was there to comfort him.


**Visitor**

 **\- At his most vulnerable state, she was there to comfort him.**

*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke Uchiha leaned back into the brick wall of his cell. His eyes were sealed so that he was unable to use any kekkai genkai, and his only arm was tied up. He could hear the occasional whispers of the elite anbu guarding him outside his cell, and Ibiki's occasional grunts.

He knew his trial would be in four days but he didn't care. Despite the huge role he played in ending the war, he crimes he committed against the village were far more worse.

The council despised him, and he did too with much more vigour, but so did the entire village. No, all five nations bore him hate.

No matter what defense Naruto, Kakashi, or the Godaime Hokage would present at the trial, he doubted his chances of parole.

Now all he did was savor his peaceful moments in this high maintentance prison.

He wanted to enjoy Naruto or Kakashi's company too, as much as he could.

...And he wanted to see the pink haired girl visit him too.

But that was impossible. More impossible than his chance of parole.

Because the pinkette had died in the war.

*.*.*.*.*

Naruto visited him yet again.

The blonde chattered on and on about useless, unbothering things. Ramen, girls, alcohol, anything that went through his mind.

But Sasuke knew this man better than anyone, second only to Sakura.

He was trying to comfort him. The blonde wanted him to have his mind somewhere else but the trial.

He was trying to occupy his thoughts so that his other team mate, who was long dead, wouldn't. And Sasuke appreciated that.

"And then Teuchi-san gave me free coupons you know? When you get out, let's go eat some ne?" Naruto grinned at him. But the Uchiha saw through it. He was mourning too.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of Konoha, still wasn't over _her_ death. He might have fooled the rest of Konoha, but it wasn't going to work on him.

"...Look, I'll be there for you in your trial. I'll defend you and so will sensei. I promise you will get out." The hero said in a serious voice. "And I know for sure that... that Sakura-chan will be watching over you then too."

 _Sakura-chan._

Naruto didn't fail to see the soft whimper of his lips. But he kept quiet.

He was in pain, Sasuke was too. There's no need to point out that Sasuke Uchiha was trying his best not to cry at that moment.

*.*.*.*.*

 _He dreamed of her. Like he did every night._

 _He once again saw the moment of her death._

 _The way she moved the protect him and Naruto. The way she took the Kaguya's powerful hit so that the two wouldn't have to._

 _Much like the way Minato and Kushina shielded Naruto from Kurama's claw._

 _Sasuke remembered how bloody she was. How much suffering she was in before her last breath. How Naruto tried to heal her with his chakra._

 _Most of all he remembered the way she looked at him before the light in her eyes faded away._

 _It was the most traumatizing sight._

 _It hurt him ever since._

 _She had loved him until her last breath. She stayed loyal to him. She believed in him until the very end._

 _And he didn't deserve that all._

 _This dream had haunted him every night since that day._

 _*.*.*.*.*_

 _Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in a white space. He was no longer tied up, and he had both of his arms. He could move freely._

 _He started to walk. But he felt like he was reaching nowhere. When he kept moving forward, all he saw was white._

 _It was a nexus of closed spaces._

 _He was still dreaming._

 _Neverthless he kept walking._

 _Walked until something was on sight. Something pink._

 _As he reached closer, he began make out what it was._

 _It was her._

 _Beautiful, young Sakura, dressed in white._

 _"Sasuke-kun." She smiled at him as he stopped right in front of her. "I missed you."_

 _"Sakura..." He muttered breathlessly._

 _He wanted to see her so bad... wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her._

 _"...I'm so sorry..." He said. Sakura reached up to carress his cheek and Sasuke could feel it. It was as if she was a solid living being._

 _"I know you are..." Moving her hand, she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his chest. "Its gonna be okay, Sasuke-kun. You'll be happy soon."_

 _"I... I can't." His voice began to break. "You... you're no longer there."_

 _"Oh Sasuke-kun." She pulled away and smiled, pointing her finger in his heart. "I'm here. I'm always here."_

 _"I miss you Sakura." Tears began to cascade down his cheeks. This wasn't like him. He never cried._

 _But he didn't care,_

 _How long did he wish to see this wonderful girl that he pushed away all those years ago?_

 _"Come on Sasuke-kun, stop crying." She reached again for his cheeks, wiping his tears._

 _"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry. That I pushed you away, that I tried to kill you. I'm sorry... that I left you." Sasuke began to sob, placing his head in the crook of her neck. He held her tightly._

 _Though in this closed space, no one could see him so vulnerable. But he didn't care._

 _This was the closest chance he got with the girl._

 _"I... I miss you so much..."_

 _"Oh my sweet..." Sakura wrapped her arms around him again. "I know you do. And you should know that I forgive you for all of it too." She kissed his the top of his head, then his temple, and when she finally cradled his tear streaked face, she kissed his lips._

 _And it felt so, so real to him._

 _Sasuke kissed her back softly, his hands holding her soft cheeks._

 _Her lips were much softer than he thought it would be._

 _"Sakura..." He whispered. "I... I love you." Fresh new tears began to form in his onyx eyes. "I wish I could've told you that when you were alive..."_

 _"Ah... but you told me now. I love you too Sasuke-kun." She kissed his forehead. "I always have, and I always will."_

 _He was so vulnerable. And only Sakura was allowed to see him like this._

 _Sasuke held her tighter again, planting kisses on her head and cheeks._

 _"I love you." He said to her. "I love you, Sakura..."_

 _"I love you more Sasuke-kun."_

 _And they kissed again. And again. And again. And Sasuke savoured every moment of it. In this dream, this white place, this nexus of closed spaced... it was just them._

 _*.*.*.*.*_

Sasuke woke up. He felt something wet on his cheeks.

It was his tears.

And what's more... was that he felt something soft lingering on his lips.

 _Sakura..._

"Uchiha." Ibiki called and opened his cell. "Its time."

Sasuke wasn't afraid. He felt Sakura's prescence beside him. And he felt warmth on his left hand, as if she was holding it.

 _I'll hold your hand through it Sasuke-kun._

*.*.*.*.*

He felt guilty.

" _I, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakura, sentence you, Uchiha Sasuke, to be subjected to the death penalty."_

He remembered, as clear as day, how Naruto's face turned dark, sad, almost depressing. How the poor blonde fought his way to court, followed by Kakashi, who despite hidden behind his mask bore the same expression as Naruto.

He could still hear his best friend's cries.

" _Granny please! He doesn't deserve this!"_

He could almost hear the jinchuriki's heart break into a million pieces.

"Wait!"

Ino Yamanaka, pushed the door further for it to close. "Naruto, you can't be in here. You know that." Her vocie, though tough as steel, Sasuke could hear the tremble and fear that hid inside.

"I just… I just want a last minute with him Ino." He heard Naruto say. He also heard how hurtful it was for him to say 'last'. "Please… please Ino."

"…" Ino's lips pressed in a thin line. "It only takes two minutes for the injection to take effect."

"I know…"

"As your Naruto, you know I don't want you here when that happens. Sakura was enough."

"Please Ino. I just want to say goodbye."

Hesitating for a moment, the Yamanaka heiress let her hold weaken, letting Naruto push his way through.

Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes.

"Hey there teme." He smiled sadly. Ino sighed.

"One minute only, Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I thought… I could get you out of this."

"Naruto…" Sasuke shook his head. "I… I deserve this. No… I want this."

"I know. I can tell the way you acted back there. You selfish fucking bastard."

"Sorry dobe."

"I'm thinking of naming my kids after you, you know? They'll be named Sasuke and Sakura."

"…"

"And… I promise you, that no matter how the village sees you, you are my best friend. My brother." Naruto to choke on his own tears. "Thanks for everything teme."

Ino rustled from the back, a syringe in her hand. "Naruto… its time."

Naruto gave the Uchiha one last painful smile, before turning his back, his shoulders shaking vigorously. "Oh yeah, one last favor." He said, not turning around. "Tell Sakura-chan that I'm okay…. And that I really miss her. And… that I hope you two will be really happy together."

"Naruto…. Thank you."

Naruto slammed the door shut, and Sasuke could hear him bawling right outside the door.

He felt into take his hand, injecting the liquid into his wrist. Its surprised him when he felt hot tears in his skin.

Ino was crying.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "Please tell Sakura, that I'm sorry for being the one to end your life, Sasuke-kun."

Thirty seconds in, and Sasuke already felt drowsy.

"Good bye, Sasuke-kun." The last words he heard before finally passing.

*.*.*.*.*.*

" _Sasuke-kun! You're here!"_

" _Sakura…"_

" _Come one Sasuke-kun! Everyone's waiting!"_

" _Everyone…?"_

" _Yeah, everyone. Come on. Mikoto-san wants to see you the most."_

 **END**


End file.
